


Second Best

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [107]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Thomas was used to being second best.





	Second Best

Thomas was used to being second best. Second child, second-class citizen, now second fiddle to Mary Crawley. He knew Evelyn only kept him because he couldn’t have the woman he wanted. 

Thomas sighed. Evelyn cupped his cheek.   
“Thomas? Whatever’s the matter?”   
“It’s nothing.”   
“Tell me.” Evelyn kissed Thomas’ neck.   
“I know you don’t really love me.” He blurted out. “You came her to court Lady Mary and I’m only in your bed because she said no.”   
Evelyn met his eyes. His voice shook with emotion.   
“Never think that you’re a consolation prize, my darling, not when I love you so.”


End file.
